The Note
by LonelyWriter42
Summary: General Grumman learns of his granddaughter's reassignment as the Führer's personal assistant. Written in the form of five 100 word drabbles.
1. The Note

The Note

Author: LonelyWriter42

Summary: General Grumman learns of his granddaughter's reassignment as the Führer's personal assistant.

Disclaimer: Studio Bones owns the Anime I have enjoyed obsessing over recently while goddess incarnate Hiromu Arakawa owns everything else. I gain nothing but warm fuzzy feelings from this work.

...

General Grumman sat in his office polishing his favorite matryoshka doll from Drachma when a knock came to the door. He paused and turned toward it, contemplating whether or not he wanted to receive whatever the message was. Finally he signaled his okay and a nervous Lieutenant stepped into the room. He handed Grumman a piece of paper before hastily saluting and exiting. Grumman watched him go with narrow eyes before he turned his attention back to the note. He unfolded it, expecting a long message. Instead three words were scrawled hastily on it in Mustang's scribble. _They have Elizabeth._


	2. The Call

The Call

Disclaimer: Studio Bones owns the Anime I have enjoyed obsessing over recently while goddess incarnate Hiromu Arakawa owns everything else. I gain nothing but warm fuzzy feelings from this work.

...

Grumman grabbed the phone off the receiver with more force than he had intended, knocking it to the ground. He stared at it then at the door when his bodyguard stuck his head through. "I'm fine," Grumman dismissed the man with a wave before picking the phone up. With shaking fingers he dialed a number and let it ring three times before he hung up. A minute later he dialed the same number, this time letting it ring five times before he placed the receiver back on its cradle. Now all he could do was wait for the call back.


	3. The Wait

The Wait

Disclaimer: Studio Bones owns the Anime I have enjoyed obsessing over recently while goddess incarnate Hiromu Arakawa owns everything else. I gain nothing but warm fuzzy feelings from this work.

...

Time waged on. He was about to give up on his contacts in Central when his phone rang. Letting the shrilling sound go through the office four times he picked it up. He did not want Mustang's message to be true. Riza was the only family he had left after his wife's death ten years before and his daughter's almost twenty. He swallowed hard then a chuckle escaped his lips. If those fools in Central could see him right now they would see he was not as impotent as they believed but he never wanted them to find that out.


	4. The Truth

The Truth

Disclaimer: Studio Bones owns the Anime I have enjoyed obsessing over recently while goddess incarnate Hiromu Arakawa owns everything else. I gain nothing but warm fuzzy feelings from this work.

...

The woman on the other end had a harsh sounding voice, years of heavy smoking causing it to be deeper than many men's. Grumman had been surprised when the Madame herself had answered the phone; usually he spoke with Vanessa. At that moment he did not care, however. He demanded to know what was going on with Mustang knowing this woman would be able to give him the answers he wanted but she was silent. He was ready hang up when she muttered the words he had been dreading. It was all true. Elizabeth had been taken by their enemies.


	5. The Pain

The Pain

Disclaimer: Studio Bones owns the Anime I have enjoyed obsessing over recently while goddess incarnate Hiromu Arakawa owns everything else. I gain nothing but warm fuzzy feelings from this work.

...

He set the receiver back down slowly, staring off into space. His beloved granddaughter was now being held hostage in the plot he had only known about for a few weeks. All of Mustang's trusted subordinates had been reassigned so he would not try and stage any coups in Central. Grumman placed a hand to his heart. Whoever was behind the plotting was very knowledgeable. Taking Elizabeth hostage effectively crippled Mustang's abilities. Grumman started drumming his fingers on the desk. If Mustang could not do something he would. With a disgruntled sigh he picked up his phone and started dialing.


End file.
